Kreegakaleet lu Gosata'ahm
Kreegakaleet lu Gosata'ahm — Cudowna Broń występująca na mapie Der Eisendrache. Stanowi jedno z ulepszeń Gniewu starożytnych. Opis Kreegakaleet lu Gosata'ahm pełni rolę łuku demona. Od oryginalnego Gniewu starożytnych różni się jedynie zwiększoną ilością strzał do 75 oraz nowymi atakami. Przy niepełnym naciągnięciu cięciwy trafienie wywołuje niewielki wybuch i pojawienie się czaszki, która odwraca uwagę i zabija pobliskiego zombie. Atakiem przy w pełni naciągniętej cięciwę jest za to wytworzenie większego wybuchu oraz czterech czaszek. Te również odwracają uwagę i zabijają zombie, ale pozostają na mapie przez dłuższy czas. Zdobywanie Pierwszym zadaniem gracza jest zniszczenie oznaczonego symbolem czaszek sufitu w przedbramiu. W ten sposób na ziemię spadnie złamana strzała. Podniesienie jej rozpocznie zadanie ulepszania. Demon przemówi do gracza słowami: "Wypuść mnie". Gniew_starozytnych_demon_symbol.png|Sufit z symbolem czaszek Gniew_starozytnych_demon_strzala.png|Złamana strzała Gracz musi udać się do sali trofeów. Fragment podłogi świeci się na fioletowo. Należy go zniszczyć poprzez zabicie w walce wręcz stojącego na nim zombie. Powstanie dziura, w której znajduje się urna. Należy dokonać z nią interakcji, po czym demon powie: "Przynieś to, co jest rozrzucone". Gniew_starozytnych_demon_plyta.png|Świecąca się podłoga Gniew_starozytnych_demon_urna.png|Urna w podłodze Gracz na polecenie demona musi znaleźć sześć czaszek opiekunów. Podniesienie jednej powoduje zaświecenie się jej na fioletowo i zniknięcie. Czaszki schowane są w następujących miejscach: *za zniszczoną ścianą za L-CAR 9 w sali trofeów; *na zniszczonej ścianie, po prawej stronie Double Tapa; *w pudełku z zabawkami w pomieszczeniach mieszkalnych; *na parapecie okna przed prawym wejściem do centrum kontroli lotów kosmicznych; *w zlewie w pomieszczeniu z MTD; *z tyłu ciężarówki, stojącej po lewej stronie na terenie platformy rakiety. Gniew_starozytnych_demon_czaszka_sala_trofeow.png|Czaszka w sali trofeów Gniew_starozytnych_demon_czaszka_przedbramie.png|Czaszka na terenie przedbramia Gniew_starozytnych_demon_czaszka_pomieszczenia_mieszkalne.png|Czaszka w pomieszczeniach mieszkalnych Gniew_starozytnych_demon_czaszka_gorny_dziedziniec.png|Czaszka na górnym dziedzińcu Gniew_starozytnych_demon_czaszka_krypta.png|Czaszka w pomieszczeniu z MTD Gniew_starozytnych_demon_czaszka_platforma_rakiety.png|Czaszka na terenie platformy rakiety Po powrocie do sali trofeów demon przemówi: "Upadłe dusze muszą zostać poświęcone ku mej czci". Aby spełnić jego żądanie, należy doprowadzić w pierścień pod urną sześciu pełzających zombie. Znajdujące się tam czaszki zabiją ich. Demon wypowie trzy z sześciu wyrazów: "Drzwi", "Gryfon", "Korona", "Rogacz", "Róg", "Serce". Następnie doda: "Oni znają me imię. Zbierz to i wyryj". W zbrojowni znajduje się sześć posągów rycerzy, u których podstaw widnieją te wypowiedziane przedmioty. Po dokonaniu interakcji z rycerzem, gracz ujrzy fioletowy symbol. W ten sposób należy zapamiętać przypisane przedmiotom symbole w kolejności wypowiedzianej przez demona. W międzyczasie, zabity przez gracza zombie ma szansę pozostawienia jednego z symboli w postaci power-upa. Po jego zebraniu, pojawi się on w pierścieniu pod urną. Ważne jest, że power-up znika już po pięciu sekundach, więc trzeba się spieszyć. Po zebraniu potrzebnych symboli demon zapyta się: "Jak mnie zwą?". Gracz musi przy pomocy Gniewu starożytnych trafić w znajdujące się w pierścieniu symbole w odpowiedniej kolejności. Jeżeli krok zostanie wykonany prawidłowo, demon odpowie: "Tak mnie zwą." a czaszki schowają się do urny. W przeciwnym razie gracz usłyszy słowa: "NIE TAK MNIE ZWĄ!". Czaszki zaczną wirować przez 30 sekund, a kontakt z nimi będzie zadawał obrażenia. Gniew_starozytnych_demon_rycerze_1.png|Rycerze w zbrojowni Gniew_starozytnych_demon_rycerze_2.png|Rycerze w zbrojowni Gniew_starozytnych_demon_rycerze_3.png|Rycerze w zbrojowni Gniew_starozytnych_demon_rycerze_4.png|Rycerze w zbrojowni Gniew_starozytnych_demon_drzwi.png|Drzwi Gniew_starozytnych_demon_gryfon.png|Gryfon Gniew_starozytnych_demon_korona.png|Korona Gniew_starozytnych_demon_rogacz.png|Rogacz Gniew_starozytnych_demon_rog.png|Róg Gniew_starozytnych_demon_serce.png|Serce Gniew_starozytnych_demon_symbol_1.png|Symbol Gniew_starozytnych_demon_symbol_2.png|Symbol Gniew_starozytnych_demon_symbol_3.png|Symbol Gniew_starozytnych_demon_symbol_4.png|Symbol Gniew_starozytnych_demon_symbol_5.png|Symbol Gniew_starozytnych_demon_symbol_6.png|Symbol Gniew_starozytnych_demon_pierscien_z_symbolami.png|Pierścień z symbolami Urna schowa się do dziury, w której była wcześniej schowana. Gracz musi więc dokonać z nią interakcji, dzięki czemu pojawi się przekłuta strzała. Należy ją podnieść. Gniew_starozytnych_demon_przekluta_strzala.png|Przekłuta strzała Gracz musi wrócić do krypty i odłożyć strzałę na grobowcu z symbolem czaszek. W tym samym momencie otrzyma Max Ammo. Następnie wystarczy zabić 20 zombie w pobliżu strzały, po czym dokonać z nią interakcji. W efekcie nad grobowcem unosić się zacznie Kreegakaleet lu Gosata'ahm. Gniew_starozytnych_demon_grobowiec.png|Grobowiec z symbolem czaszek Osiągnięcia i trofea Kategoria:Cudowne Bronie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III en:Kreegakaleet lu Gosata'ahm